


Nightmare

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	Nightmare

"Your love is haunting me."  
\- Emilie Autumn (Juliet)

Morgause sat up in her bed, trembling, covered with sweat. She has just heard some noises - like scratching... She leaned against the wall, trying to calm her breath and still the beating of her heart. The stairs started to clitter.  
Morgause moved towards the bedside and grabbed a long wooden rod. The clittering turned louder and she spotted the movement of the door knob. Her fingers grew white as she was holding the rod tightly in her clenched fists.  
The door opened... flew wide open and on the threshold towered Morgana, still charming, still sublime... like two weeks ago. Morgause had been having this dream every night past since the day... always the same.  
Just like tonight - Morgana simpered, her ebony curls moving like in a tempest, her smile revealing her alabaster teeth... and then she started to weep blood! Her cheeks fell into the bottomless pits, her emerald eyes lost in the huming, scarlet river, her lips dried and shrank to show the black gums, barely holding the teeth, swarming with maggots, smelling with decay... Morgana decomposed in front of Morgause's eyes, trying to reach her with her rotting hand... and Morgause just screamed, screamed like if she could tear the walls down, like if the scream could help her escape...  
And Morgana was gone again... it has been three weeks since Morgause buried the terribly disfigured cadaver of her beloved one... and Morgana kept haunting her. Morgause took another valium and tried to sleep again.

"I am your worst nightmare...  
now scream!"  
\- Emilie Autumn (Gothic Lolita)


End file.
